wrestling_fanfiction_alliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Will Ralston
"Everyone knows what it feels like to lose someone they love, either they want vengeance or move on with their lives from it. It cannot haunt them forever." -Will Ralston William Casper Ralston, known by his ring name, Will Ralston, is a 3rd generation Scottish pro wrestler, as the youngest son of Edward Ralston a.k.a The Scottish Lion, grandson of the legendary Roddy McCormick, and cousin of current wrestler, Tammy O'Brien. He was a former IWGP Intercontinental and Junior Heavyweight champion, former CMLL World Middleweight champion, former UEWA European Heavyweight champion, former PROGRESS World champion, former Impact Global champion, and former NWA World Heavyweight champion. He was also a former SSW champion. Biography Early Life Will lived in the half poor streets in Glasgow with his whole family, he spent his entire childhood training under his father with his older brother, Peter Ralston, while also attending school every day, and martial arts classes every Saturday. He was bullied at school and he tried to commit suicide at the age of 7, but failed multiple times by his fellow classmates, he was put under suicide watch afterwards. He was expelled from high school in 2013 from a crime he didn't commit and was put under custody, but he was saved by his future friend and teammate, Arthur Dudley a.k.a Union Jack Jr. When he was invited to a wrestling show to watch his older brother fight Ivan Vanev, he enjoyed the show and watched his brother's match, until tragedy struck, Scottish Lion Jr '''died in the ring after a failed attempt to connect the Springboard Crossbody but Vanev countered it and broke his neck with his fractured skull after he ignored the doctors orders. Will was never the same since then and left to go to Japan after the funeral. '''NJPW On August 3rd, 2013, he made his debut in an IWGP Intercontinental open challenge by Freddy Escobar, he won the title via submission, becoming the youngest champion at 16 years old and would go on to defend it week after week until he joined the Bullet Club in November. He would successfully defend the title against Hiroshi Tanahashi in Wrestle Kingdom, but he would lose the title to Seth Sullivan. CMLL He moved to Mexico a week after he was released from NJPW, to compete in CMLL, and won against the likes of El Hechicero, Red Rogue, and Gran Águila, who fought Scottish Lion Jr for the Light Heavyweight title. He would earn a #1 contender spot for the CMLL World Middleweight title against Dragon Rojo Jr. On April 17, 2014, Ralston shockingly defeated the unstoppable Dragon Rojo Jr to become the new and youngest World Middleweight champion in CMLL history, he would continue to defend the title for the rest of the year before vacating it in mid December before he was released. Independent Circuit In early January he began his European tour in Russia by winning the Northern Storm Wrestling championship from Anton Deryabin, he would even win the Fight Club Finland championship and UEWA European Heavyweight championship from Rick Jokela via submission. He would often have a feud with Jokela, in an unbroken win/loss rivalry all over Europe. He would enter TNA in early Summer to show the fans what he's got by defeating TNA champion, Ivan Barian in a non title match, he would often feud with the Kings of the New Age by earning the number one contender shot at the PROGRESS World title after defeating Aiden Remington III, he would win the title from Edward Mercury in his 18th birthday in Glasgow. He would lose the title to Trent Seven in September. Continuing his tour, he would lose the UEWA title to Drew Galloway and vacate the NSW and FCF titles on separate occasions. NWA In October 25th, 2015, he would make his debut appearance in NWA for the French Revolution storyline, after the Revolution defeated Team Majestic, King Gabriel lost the World Heavyweight title to Ralston in 34 seconds. Three days later, Ralston would successfully defend the title against the French Revolution in a gauntlet match. On November 29th, Ralston defended the title against Revolution member, Hugo Marceau in an entitled event "Massacre of Helsinki", a hard fought battle in 36 minutes, by ending the Finnish tour. After seven successful title defenses, he vacated the championship in late March 2016, therefore he left the company afterwards. WWE, Lucha Underground, GFW Ralston made his WWE appearance in WrestleMania 32 by participating the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal, which would be won by Baron Corbin. After appearing at WrestleMania, he debuted at Lucha Underground and won the Lucha Underground championship from Johnny Mundo, he would even win the GFW Global championship from Magnus in mid June, he lost the Lucha Underground title to Prince Puma afterwards. He would often make more appearances by facing and defeating Baron Corbin at SummerSlam 2016, he continued to defend the GFW Global title before losing it to Alberto El Patron in April 2017, he even participated in the 2016 Survivor Series main event match as part of Team Smack Down Live. He made his appearance at WrestleMania 33 by defeating Braun Strowman in a Sleeper Hold. Before his appearance in Survivor Series 2016, he earned the WFA contract in early November. He returned to the Indie circuit and won three separate championships before he went on hiatus in early October 2017. Personal Life Will is currently married to Karin Jokela, lead singer of Finnish rock band, the Sirens of the Vikings, in December 25th, 2017. Its also revealed that he used to date Scottish pop singer and actress, Sharon Hunter a.k.a Cherry Hunter in middle school to high school. He was once a victim of teen suicide until he stopped in 2016. In the midnight of March 19, 2018, Will and Karin welcomed twins siblings Luke Viljami Ralston and Tarja Venus Ralston to the world. In January 2018, Will filled a lawsuit against TDW on-screen GM, Evan Neal. After appearing on WFA Podcast, Will had attempted to claim copyright of the podcast and take down the episode. Later, Evan made a counter-suit against Ralston, for destruction of personal property, various attempts to hack into his computer, and hitting on his wife. Later on, both cases were dropped. In wrestling | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Finishers * Lion's Strike (Lift Inverted DDT, 2014-2017/Soda Twist armlock to a Lift Inverted DDT, 2017-present) * Stunner (2013-present) * Diving Corkscrew Moonsault (2014-present, used as a signature) * Anaconda Vise (2014-present, used as a signature) * Sleeper Hold (2013-present) * STF (2013-present) * Lion's Vise (Arm-trap crossface, 2013-present, used rarely) Signature Moves * Shooting Star Splash * Springboard Spanish Fly * G.T.S (Go To Sleep) * Suicide Dive * Pelé Kick (sometimes during a Moonsault attempt) * Enzuigiri * Super Kick * Diving Crossbody * Black and Gold Powerbomb (Gutwrench Powerbomb) * Shining Wizard * Tope con Hilo * Kinshasa (adopted from Shinsuke Nakamura) Themes * Say It To My Face by Downstait (NJPW 2013, NWA 2015) * Better Believe It by The Veer Union (NJPW 2013-2014, CMLL 2014) * Shot 'Em by QBrick (CMLL 2014, Indies 2015, WFA 2017, used as part of Bullet Club) * Rise by Skillet (TNA and PROGRESS 2015) * What I've Done by Linkin Park (WWE, 2016-2017, LU 2016) * The Resistance by Skillet (WFA 2016-2017, Indies 2017) * Lions by Skillet (WFA and Indies 2017, used as part of the Kingdom Club) * We Own The Night by Hollywood Undead (WFA 2017-present, used as part of The Origin) * Set It Off by Skillet (2017-present, used as part of the Kingdom Club) * A Cut Above (Remix) by Avery Watts (2017-2018) * Tomorrow Never Comes by Demon Hunter (2018-present)